


Line Without A Hook

by utaite



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Please Send Help, Songfic, Unrequited Love, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaite/pseuds/utaite
Summary: Based on the song "Line Without A Hook" by Ricky Montgomery.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Line Without A Hook

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHHHH stupid neko making me write angst in our dms, i love writing angst but it always makes me sad :( anyways i've had this idea for a while now but i just couldnt be bothered to write it. anyways follow me on twitter @ishipskephalo i make bangers and im funny LOL

_"I don't really give a damn about the way you touch me"_

Bad's eyes shot open, slowly rolling over to look at his phone. _3:27am._

_"When we're alone."_

Who on earth would be calling him at 3:27am? He grumbles and puts on his glasses located on the nightstand. 

_"You can hold my hand"_

The sound of the ringtone had completely caught him off guard as his phone rang again, he groans.

_"If no one's home."_

Bad stares at the Caller ID " _Skeppy"_ it read. 

" _Do you like it when I'm away?"_

Bad smiles to himself, he decided he didn't mind when Skeppy called him at 3:27am on a Saturday morning. 

_"If I went and hurt my body, baby"_

He loved and admired everything about Skeppy, from his ridiculously fluffy hair to his chestnut eyes that always seemed to glow. 

_"Would you still love me the same?"_

Skeppy's loud laugh never failed to make him smile, he'd always laugh at bad's stupid little sarcastic jokes, even when bad wasn't attempting to be funny.

_"I can feel all my bones coming back"_

Bad's smile grows wider at the thought of him running his fingers through the tan boy's hair, humming "You are my sunshine" in content. 

" _And I'm craving motion."_

Bad had always liked this song, it reminded him of Skeppy. Alot of songs did though.

_"Mama never really learns how to live by herself"_

He's suddenly brought back to reality as the sound of his ringtone blares again, he picks up as the song continues to play. 

"DUDE, what the hell took you so long? I called you like 14 times and messaged you like, I don't know, 69 times!!" Skeppy shouted from the other end.

Bad slightly flinched, it was still early in the morning and he had barely woken up.

"It's 3:42am S'geppy.. I just woke up." Bad responded carefully.

He heard skeppy huff from the end, "Whatever, get on discord baldie," 

Before Bad could respond, the call ended.

_"It's a curse, and it's growing."_

He jumps as he hears a ding from his phone, he unlocks his phone and sees a message from Skeppy

_Skeppy: akso tuen tht god awrful sonf off_

Bad slightly giggles and opens Discord.

───────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─────────

Logging onto Discord, the song continues to play, Bad pays no attention to it though. The thought of talking to Skeppy excited him, he may have talked to him the previous day but when it comes to Skeppy, he can never get enough of their conversations, regardless of what they talked about. Even if they got into another silly little argument and 'divorced'. Bad didn't understand the whole 'divorcing' thing, they weren't married. He didn't even like Skeppy like that, and Skeppy didn't either. 

"That's a lie." He murmurs to himself, knowing he does have feelings for skeppy, more than just friendly feelings. But they've always been shoved aside. Bad refuses to admit his feelings towards his best friend. Not even to Vurb. _Vurb._ Vurb was notorious for his skephalo jokes, every single tweet him or skeppy tweeted he'd always reply with something skephalo related. Bad shakes his head, he's getting distracted again.

_"Oh baby I am a wreck when I'm without you,"_

Bad pauses. That line. That lyric. 

Bad inhales, it's true. He is a wreck when he's without Skeppy. Skeppy makes him feel whole, makes him feel needed, makes him feel important. More important than anyone else. Every little compliment Skeppy gave to him made Bad shine with joy and pride. _He really is the diamond in my life._

_"I need you here to stay."_

───────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─────────

Skeppy had started a call in their dms, Bad joined.

"Hiii" Bad greeted, Skeppy had his camera on. He was with someone.

"Hi Bad!" Skeppy waves, the other waves and gives Bad a small smile aswell.

_"Guess there is something, and there is nothing,"_

"So uh, who's that, Geppy?" Bad questions, he didn't have his camera on, so Skeppy and the other person couldn't see his face.

_"There is nothing in between."_

Skeppy and the other giggles, "Bad," Skeppy starts slowly.

_"And in my mind there is a tiny dancer,"_

"I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend! Her name is Ophelia, we met about 4 months ago and started dating 2 weeks ago." Skeppy grins.

_"Watching over me, he's singing"_

"Nice to meet you, Zak's told me alot about you!" Ophelia beams, "I hope we can get along well!" 

_"She's a, she's a lady,"_

Everything slowed down. Time stopped. He looks down at his lap, tears threatening to spill. his hand covers his mouth as he quickly mutes himself. He places his headphones on his desk as he stands up and walks to his bed. He didn't realise he was crying until Rat came over and licked away his salty tears. He pet the furry little animal and continued to silently cry. 

_"And I am just a boy."_

He grips the bedsheets in pure frustration and anger. _I should be happy for him, why do i feel like this? He's happy._

_"She's a, she's a lady,"_

Her perfect auburn hair that goes slightly below her shoulders, the curls in her hair making it seem bouncy. Her beautiful hazelnut eyes that sparkled anytime Skeppy spoke. Her perfect teeth and smile. The barely visible freckles that spread across her cheeks and nose. He could never compete. This time he completely broke down, letting all the tears spill. 

_"And I am just a line without a hook."_

The grip on the bedsheets got tighter the more he thought about her, until his knuckles had turned completely white. He lets out a hurt-filled scream until all of his anger, hurt and heartbreak was gone. He slowly wipes away the tears and headed back to his computer, placing the headphones back on.

"Sorry about that! I needed to refill Rat's water bowl." Bad lies, praying that it'll work.

"Oh uh, no worries?" Skeppy replied, he didn't seem too convinced. Ophelia nods her head. He grits his teeth. He hated how perfect she was.

"Well congratulations S'geppy! I'm extremely happy for you. And Ophelia, if you don't treat him right, I'll break your ankles. Got it muffinhead?" Bad playfully threatens, trying not to let them notice how upset he was.

Ophelia giggles, "Of course. I love Zak so much, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She says as she pecks him on the cheek.

Bad silently gags. "Oh well, I've got to go now, Rat wants to go for a walk, bye Skeppy, bye Ophelia!" 

"Wait Ba-" 

Before Skeppy could finish, Bad disconnects from the call.

───────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ─────────

It had been a few months since Bad had talked to Skeppy, and he'd being lying if he said he didn't miss him. He'd completely ghosted Skeppy, he didn't respond to any of Skeppy's dms or tweets. He thought of it for the better, he didn't want to disrupt his and Ophelia's relationship. He'd only burden them. 

_It's for the better, you did this because you care about him._

Bad hates how his feelings for Skeppy still lingered, everything reminded him of Skeppy. _Stupid diamond block muffin._

Speaking of the devil, Bad received a message from Skeppy on Twitter.

_skeppy: was it something i said to make you feel like you're a burden?_

Bad shakes his head. _Whatever_


End file.
